Vale Mihi
by Nashira01
Summary: Ran-mou runs away from true cross but comes back. Before she comes back she kills her best freind by some weird powers. What is this new power?
1. Leaving

I left the academy in the evening. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from all of my sad memories. As I was about to leave I turned around and looked back at the academy. This had been my home for almost as long as I could remember. Both happy and sad memories. I was leaving almost every one that I knew, every one that I loved behind. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I looked back one last time, then but my helmet on and speed away on my motorcycle.

**I know that this chapter is very, extremely short but I meant for it to be. **


	2. Call

I didn't stop driving for days. I was heading straight for Tokyo. I got there in six days. I looked for the nearest hotel that I could find. I smiled to myself when I took out a card that I had pick pocketed from Mephisto.

"Welcome. Enjoy your stay." The lady at the front desk said. I just nodded and went to my room. I got there and found a huge bed. I took a long hot bath and plopped down on the bed.

"_Every time… the moon shines I become alive. _

_Yeah"_

My phone rang. "Damn it! Miko got to my phone!" I thought. I searched through my stuff and finally found it. "Hello. Rika here."

"Where the hell did you go?" I heard Miko yell. "You left without a word. Not even a note! Why?"

"Sorry. I just can't stay there anymore." I said.

"But what about your friends? Arther gas been looking all over for you!" I went still thinking about what Arther had done last time I saw him.

"What!" I said trying not to yell.

"Yeah. I don't know why but the thinks that you left because of him."

"Do you have his number?" I asked her.

"No. But I'll find him and get him to call you through my phone. It might take a while."

"Okay thanks." I said then hung up. I flopped back down on the bed and the five nights with out sleep hit me in the face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rika?"

"Miko! Did you find him?" I asked.

"Yeah he's right here, but…"

"But what?"

"He dosen't want to talk to you directly."

"W-what? Why?" I was confused.

"I have no idea."

"Well then what does he want?"

I heard whispering. Then after what seemed like an argument Miko finally spoke.

"He says that he's really sorry and he wants you to come back."

"Tell him that if he really means that then he'll tell me face to face." I wanted to hear these things from him and not through a messenger.

"Here, he says he'll talk to you." Miko said after a lot of whispering. I could hear the phone being passed over.

"Rika." Arthers angelic voice said through the phone. "Why did you leave?" I didn't answer for fear that my voice may crack. "Rika. Are you there?"

"Yeah." My voice quavered as tears fell down my face.

"Where are you?"

"I 'm sorry. I can't tell you that."

"Rika, please come back." I didn't answer. "Please! I'm sorry. I really want you to come back!" I thought.

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit." I heard a sigh of relief. "Give the phone back to Miko."

"Okay." He said.

"So are you coming back?" Miko said.

"Yeah. But come to my dorm in about 5 minuets alone." I said.

"Okay. See ya then." She said hanging up.

"Ran-Mou." A deep voice said out of nowhere.

"hello? Who's there?" I said as I jumped off of the bed and started to look around.

"Don't be alarmed. I come with a message from your mother."

"Then prove this to me by showing yourself!" I said trying not to yell. Once I said that a white stag came out of the corner. I recognized it as soon as it came out. He used to carry messages from and for my mother. "Oh it's you Akatsuki. What did she say?"

"Anata no aku no musume." Right when he said those words I felt something click in the back of my head. My hair changed from the dark black to the golden yellow. I had changed to my demon form but something was different. I didn't exactly feel any emotion like I usually would.

"So. Who does she want me to do this time?"

"She want's you to kill." He said.

"Kill who exactly?" I asked.

"You will know when you see them." He said turning around. " When your job is done for today your mother will say some words herself." I nodded. He looked back at me and nodded in respect. "I shall be going now."

As he disappeared into the shadows I turned around, put my wig on , and stuck my key into the door. I opened it and entered my dorm room.

"Rika!" Miko said jumping up. I felt something click in the back of my head and I knew that she was one of the ones to kill. The killing spree was about to begin.


	3. I Kill a Friend

I felt something's come out from my back and grab every limb of her body, lifting her up into the air.

"W-what the hell? What's going on?" One that was grabbing her arm pulled it off.

She screamed in pain as her arm fell to the ground. I just stared at it then her and licked my lips. She just stared at the arm in horror.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her. She nodded. "So you want me to stop?"

"Yes!" She wailed.

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen." I said blankly. My mother had taught me well when it came to killing and torturing people.

::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::

"Ran-Mou. You know that you're special right?" My mother asked me one night.

"Yeah. I'm the only demon that can do things like I can right?"

"That's right. You have special powers. You can tear people apart with your mind. And you have what we call vectors."

"Mama what are vectors?" I asked.

"They are long invisible hands that can do almost anything." She smiled. "Now go to sleep. You do want to play with Mariko and Nana tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes mama. Good night."

:::::::::::::::::::REAL TIME::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Goodbye Miko." I said. I then made her body rip apart with out an effort. Her blood went everywhere. Even though I had just murdered my friend I still felt nothing. I was born for this and this only.


	4. Note

Mou's POV:

I watched as my daughter killed her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, but this is what you're meant to do." I whispered.

Ran-Mou:

I didn't even try to clean up as I left the room. I opened the door and found Arther right outside of it.

"Rika! Yo-" He paused as he looked me up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Then where is all of this blood from?" I didn't answer him. "Whose is it?" I still didn't answer. When he turned around I ran the opposite direction from him. "Hey!" I heard Arther call from behind me. "Wait!" I still didn't stop running.

I then heard a voice that sounded like my mother's but couldn't quite make it out. Then I heard it better. The voice said. "Pax filia. Ut elit." Right as I understood those words I fell to the ground.

"R…ika! Rika"

"Arther? Where are you?" I thought. I fought back the sleep. It wanted to overpower me but I wouldn't let it.

"Rika!" I heard. I looked up as someone picked me up. "Rika…: U saw that it was Arther wiped the blood off of my face.

"Blood? When did that get there?" I thought. I had either just lost my memory or that was because of the sleep, and I was dazed.

"Ut elit." I heard again and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up to find Arther in a chair asleep. I smiled and got up.

"I guess no matter how many times I try to leave I'll always end up coming back." I thought. I found a pen and a piece of paper, then started to write a note for when Arther woke up.

_Arther,_

_I'm sorry to leave again but I promise that this time I will come back. It'll only take me about 6 or 7 days. I'll be back soon! I love you!_

_Rika_

_P.S Don't go back to my dorm. Trust me. _

I kissed his head then went back to the hotel in Tokyo.


	5. Back

It was exactly 7 days to get back to True Cross. I only stopped for short breaks of coffee to keep me awake. Once I got back I didn't go to see Mephisto like I usually would. I moved right next door to my old dorm. I could smell the blood and tell that no one had been in there to clean. I went to my phone to try to call Arther, but then I remembered that I didn't have his number yet.

"Damnit!" I sighed and went to my old dorm to see if Miko's cell was in there. The smell of blood didn't bother me at all. I searched around the whole room till I found her phone. As soon as I found I searched through her contacts until I found his number.

"Hello?" Arther said.

"Hey. I'm back." I said.

"You are! Where are you?" He asked.

"Outside my dorm building." I said as I ran outside.

"Okay I'll meet you there in 5."

"Okay. See ya." I said hanging up. I got outside as fast as I could. I stumbled out the door breathing hard.

"Looks like someone's out of breath."Someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw Arther behind me.

"Arther!" I said running up to him. I fell into his arms.

"Hey. Where did you go?" He asked.

"Nowhere really." I replied burying my head in his chest.

"Did you do something to your hair?" I looked at my hair and realized that I didn't have my wig on.

"It's my natural color." I came up with fast. "I had dyed it Blue."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes. I felt tiredness slowly creep up on me as I yawed.

"Sleepy?" I nodded as I yawned again. "Come on. Let's get you to a bed." HE picked me up and started to carry me away.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked as he put a key in the door.

"My place." He said.

"Oh." He tapped me on my nose.

"You go ahead and sleep." I nodded my head and laid it on his shoulder. I looked up at him as I fell asleep.


	6. Arhter Leaves and I am Called

I woke up with arms around me. I saw some golden hair on my arms and figured out that it was Arther. I looked at his face and smiled. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, so harmless. I had thought that he rejected me when he saw my flames but I was wrong. I turned around so that I was facing him. He didn't do anything but mumble in his sleep. I buried my head in his chest.

I had almost drifted back into sleep when I felt his arms tighten around me. I lifted my head a little to look at his face. He didn't look awake but I had a feeling that he was.

"Hey." He said without opening his eyes.

"Hey." I put my head back down and played with a piece of his hair. I looked back up and smiled. He put his hand in my hair and played with a lock of it.

"You've acted strange since a little bit again."

"Oh?" I thought about how I had acted lately. "How?" I asked.

"I can't quite put my finger on it." He poked my nose when he said that and I grabbed his hand. I put it on my cheek and closed my eyes. "Oh well. I guess it's nothing." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled to myself. I heard something vibrating and it ended up being Arther's phone.

"Sorry. I have to get this." He said reaching back to get the phone. "Hello this is Arther….. Yes understood." He hung up and hugged my tightly. "I have to go for a while." He said quietly into my hair.

"How long?" I asked.

"Three days." He said pulling away to get ready. I groaned. "Sorry. It's the Vatcian's orders." When he sat back down I put my arms around his bare neck.

"What if I were to hold you captive here? What would they do then?" I whispered into his ear.

"They would strip me of my title of Paladin." He said. " Or they would come to find me."

"Oh." I let my arms loosen and hang from his neck."But do you have to leave right now?" I asked him as I kissed his neck.

"I do. I'm sorry. But I'll try to come back as soon as I can." He stood up to put his jacket on.

"Try to make it two days." I said.

"I will." He leaned down to kiss me. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you." I said as he went out the door. As he closed it I saw the white stag.

This time it came up and touched me on the forehead. I closed my eyes as it spoke the words and I turned into the coldblooded killer.

"This time it's a specific person." He said.

"And who is this person?" I asked.

"Ryuu."

"Who's Ryuu?"

"You will know when you see him. But I can say something to lead you in the right direction. His last name is Pheles." He said then left.


	7. Goodbye Mia

As soon as the stag left I went to find this Ryuu. I headed straight for Mephisto's office.

"Yes?" Mephisto said looking up as I came in.

"Mephisto... where is Ryuu?" I asked him.

"I do he's…" He looked closely at me and paused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh… I had just heard about him and I wanted to meet him." I look at him with the best innocent face that I could put on.

"Ran-Mou why is your hair yellow?" He asked me.

"Yellow? You know as well as I do that my hair is black."

"No, you have on your wig. I can see some of your real hair." He said standing up. He walked up to me and tried to pull my wig off. I grabbed his hand with one of my vectors.

"Ah,ah, ahhh!" I said shaking my finger. " Let's not do that." I said. He just stared at me as I put an ear to the door leading to Mia's room. "Is he in here?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Why do you want Ryuu?" He asked.

"It's an order from my mother." I said."Now answer me is he in here?" He didn't say anything until I glared him down. "Do you want me to kill you?" I asked . A vector when inside his head. "My lightest touch could kill you."

"He-he's in there." He finally said.

"Good." I said removing the vector. I pulled him over and kicked down the door. I found a sleeping Mia with a baby in her arms. I had no idea that Ryuu was a baby.

"Are you still going to go through with this?" He asked me. "Now that you see how old Ryuu is?"

"I am." I said. "I've already killed my own." He stared at me in horror.

"W-when?"

"About two weeks ago. Maybe more. He wasn't going to make it so I killed him quickly."

"Oh." Was all that he could say.

"But, I'm not going to be as nice to Ryuu." I said looking back down at the baby. I put one vector over Mephisto's mouth so that he couldn't make a sound and another around his neck. He was pleading me to stop with his eyes. I ignored his silent pleads. I leaned over Mia and tested how deep of sleep she was in. She was in one of the deepest sleeps.

Looking back over at Mephisto I said, " Even try to stop me and I'll kill Mia also." He just nodded. I grabbed the baby and ran. Before I could even get out the door, red flames erupted at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Mia say. I grabbed her around her neck and slammed her into the wall next to me before she could do anything.

"Sorry Mia. Mothers orders." I said looking at her. She looked frail and weak.

"What does she want with Ryuu?" She asked.

"She wants him dead and it's my job to make sure that it happens." I looked her in the eye. "Even try to stop me and Mephisto here will be alone."

"N-no!" She yelled. "No!" Her red flames came out. "You're not going to kill Ryuu!"

"Okay now you're just trying to piss me off." I said, pulling off one of her arms. She screamed in pain. Her black wings came out and feather projectiles came raining down on me.

"Sorry put that's useless." I said blocking them. "Do you really want to die?" She shook her head. "Fine. But I'm going to take away those wings of yours." I grabbed each one with a vector and tore them off. She screamed even louder than when I pulled off her arms. I heard a muffled voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was Mephisto. "Oh, I had almost forgotten about you." I removed the vector from around his mouth.

"Let her go!" He yelled at me.

"Now I decide that and not you!"

"Please!"

"Let me think about this for a minute." I waited a while just to torture him. "No. And she dies now." At that moment her body exploded, blood going on everyone and everything but me. "Sorry. It looks like you're just going to live without her." I have him the baby and turned around. Before I could get out the door I heard my mother's voice.

"Ut elit." It said. My hair changed back to black and I fell to the ground. I tried ot stand up but I fell right back down.

"M-Mephisto." I said, looking back at him. I felt tears start to pour down my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

I passed out.


	8. Apologies

I woke up in Mephisto's office. I looked around for him and I didn't see him, I could smell blood and I got a bad feeling. I got up and instantly headed towards Mia's room. When I opened the door I found Mephisto sitting on the bed with a baby. There was blood all over the room.

"M-mephisto?" I said looking around the room. "W-what happened?" I asked. Before I had keeped mu memory of what I had done but this time my memory was wiped.

Mephisto looked up alarmed. "Y-you don't know?" I shook my head. "You tried to kill my son. But instead…" He drifted off and my stomach dropped.

"N-noo! I couldn't have!" I felt tears buildingup . He nodded as my eyes became a waterfall. "You must hate me." I said.

"I don't know. But what exactly happened?"

"I don't know myself. It's just happens when this white stag comes up and say's some phrase." I walked over and sat beside him. He automatically scooted away. And I hung my head. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I said as more tears came. In just one second I was breaking out in floods of tears.

"You should be saying sorry to Mia." He whispered. "I think you shouldn't come near Ryuu anymore. I looked over at the child fingering the black feather, then looked back down.

I picked up a black feather that was covered in blood and put it gently up to my forehead. "I'm sorry Mia." I whispered quietly. "I didn't mean to." I flopped back on the bed and cried. I looked back at Ryuu, The child's gaze was calm, sad, and angry at the same time. I reached out a hand to touch his face but those eyes, sterling gray just like Mia's, stopped me. I withdrew my hand from his face. He looked like a normal human child but I knew that he would grow up to be powerful. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'd better go." I said standing up with the feather in my hand. I opened the door and left Mephisto and Ryuu alone.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE You need to read this

**AN: Hey you guys. I don't know if you particurlary read my fanficiton's anymore but I just wanted to say this. My Fanfictions that are after "Ao no Exorcist" I'm rewriting those. I just thought I should because I reread them and I thought they sort of suck. So my fictions "Love and Pain", "Love is Pain", and "Vale Mihi" I'm going to redo. And since I never particulary finished "Vale Mihi" it's going to be continuous. Same characters but just different names. **


End file.
